


it was just an apple pie

by sugawarabimochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarabimochi/pseuds/sugawarabimochi
Summary: but it changed our lives forever.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 4





	it was just an apple pie

he was there

with a bag

in his hand.

APPLE PIE,

it said plainly.

he wasn't extremely

attractive nor eye-catching

hells, his eyes were

glued to his game screen

but upon first glance

i was taken aback.

"he's kinda cute,"

i thought foolishly

as i gathered up all my courage

and approached him.

this marks the start 

of our star-crossed love

though it lasted only a while

we were both irrevocably,

irresistibly

in love with

an apple pie.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AT 3AM IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE BUT IM STILL POSTING IT EITHER WAY 🤡🤡🤡


End file.
